Perfection In My Eyes
by Bamberina
Summary: Archie finds true love, but will things go smoothly?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This was written for fun not profit. The characters of Archie and Horatio belong to the estate of CS Forester. All original characters are mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Perfection In My Eyes  
  
Prologue: The Letter  
  
___1802,  
  
Dearest Leigha,  
  
I don't know how to say this in anyway that would make it easier~ Archie is dead.  
  
I thought I should write you and tell you of everything myself, before news reaches England and you hear an unfavorable accounting. Be prepared Leigha, for they will be saying that Archie was the worst kind of coward; a traitor. It will not be an easy time for you and young William. You two will receive the backlash and ostracism for being his widow and child: tainted by association.  
  
But what I tell you now, will give you cause to hold your head up proudly in the most trying of times, for you will know in your heart that Archie died a hero. Yes, Leigha, he was a hero.  
  
He sacrificed himself to save me. He took the blame for events that spiraled out of control aboard the Renown. His choice and sacrifice were not given lightly. He knew he had a lot to live for-you, William, and the unborn child. There was nothing that could have been done, my dear, for he was dying anyway. He had taken a bullet in the lung and his time on earth was limited.  
  
I would have kept him from throwing his name away, if I knew what he had intended. Better that I had swung from the gallows than to have you and William without a husband and father and the benefits of his good name. I don't think he was thinking too far beyond the moment than to rescue me, or he would have realized what his noble intention really cost and how it would affect you.  
  
His last thoughts were of you and the children. He entreated me to write you of his love and to say that even in death he would always be near.  
  
I don't blame you if you hate me. After all, I have been the cause of all the problems that will soon attach itself to your family and I have profited from it by my own promotion to Commander. Know that I would give it all up if it could bring Archie back! I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to help you and the children. Do not, I beg of you, consider this charity. Know that I am doing this out of love for my dearest friends and to repay with heartfelt sincerity a life which can never be measured in monetary value.  
  
If you need anything, dearest Mrs. Kennedy, do not hesitate to ask.  
  
Yours in friendship and affection,  
H. Hornblower  
  
I felt my world spinning precariously and I gripped the windowsill to gain balance. I made my way slowly to a chair and sat down. I was stunned. No, this couldn't be right, I read it wrong. Archie was not dead. It is a dreadful joke, Horatio, and I hate you for it!  
  
No, I am being unfair, I know Horatio almost as well as my husband. He would never be so cruel. I reread the letter, it must be true or I'm dreaming. Yes, that must be it! I will soon wake up and find my beloved's warm body next to me, his arms holding me tenderly and close.  
  
Come on, Leigha, wake up! Leigha Kennedy, for once in your life do as you are told! I pinch myself and the pain is sharp.  
  
"Damn," I cry out, "No, I'm not dreaming, this is true! This waking nightmare is true!"  
  
Archie, no! He's dead. I will never hear his voice and boyishly unrepentant grin as he gently but mercilessly teases me. Never again will I see the desire light up his blue eyes after he returns from a stay at sea. Never to feel him next to me or taste his kisses, and never to hear his laugh or his sighs. I'll even miss the sound of his voice when it's raised in anger towards me. Oh, how I loved to provoke him! And how I loved to make up afterwards.  
  
I laid my head on my arms and wept bitterly. I could not control the tidal wave of tears that swept over me. I felt a soft, tiny hand touch my hair, "Mama? Mama, why do you cry?"  
  
I raised my head and looked into eyes as blue as a midnight sky. I pulled the little body onto my lap and laid my cheek upon soft blonde hair.  
  
"Papa's gone, William," I say softly, bracing myself for his tears and questions.  
  
He looks at me, scrunches his nose up thoughtfully, then puts his hand against my wet cheek and says with a dimpled grin, "Papa's at sea, silly."  
  
His countenance, at that moment, is so like his father, I cannot help but to laugh. No, I was wrong, Archie wasn't gone. He lived right here in this little boy who looked so much like him, and in the child who nestled in my womb.  
  
"Yes, William, Papa's at sea." I kissed his warm cheek and held him closer. Time enough later to tell William that his father was never coming home. Right now, I will just hold on to my love and the memory of Archie's living warmth...just a little longer  
  
  
  



	2. The Meeting

----1797  
  
There was something about Leigha Sommes. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't even remotely pretty, but there was something about her face that made people notice. It might of been the sweetness that shined from within, or it could of been the humor and playfulness that reflected in her brown eyes. It also might have been the determined tilt to her chin that declared, "Despite the sweetness of my features, I am no milk and water miss."  
  
She wasn't tall and willowy, but average height and rather plump, not fat, just voluptuous. She had the sort of figure that made men, unfavorably in her opinion, think of their mothers, pleasingly round and cuddly. Her hair was her crowning glory. Deep, rich brown that shone with mahogany highlights. It was long and curly and tonight she wore it down, held loosely of her face with a green ribbon headband that matched her gown. It danced around her shoulders and caressed her waist with every movement of her head.  
  
Archie could admit an attraction towards her, he usually went for the popular beauties who fit the mode of fashion, but there was something about this lady that kept drawing his gaze. Perhaps it was the low, sweet purr of her voice and the shy, pretty smile that she greeted him with as he entered the house. Mayhap, it might have been the merry twinkle he had seen in her eyes, when she caught him sidling into a corner of the ballroom where he could go unnoticed for a while. Whatever it was, he was clearly fascinated.  
  
He watched her make the rounds of the room, stopping here and there with a kind smile on her face and imparting something to the groups that she joined which had them laughing. The more he watched, the more enthralled he became. What was it about her? What made him admire her?   
  
He glanced over at the lovely young creature holding court to his right, she was what he usually found himself attracted to. She tall, blonde, and willowy. She had the perfection of features that he enjoyed, but his eyes kept being drawn to the elfin figure in green.  
  
"Elf?" he thought to himself, and once more glanced at Leigha,"yes, exactly, she reminds me of an elf."   
  
She moved through the room, shimmering with energy. A joy of life in every movement. Her eyes sparkled with vivacity and her cheeks were attractively flushed. She reached his side and tapped his arm lightly with her fan to get his attention.  
  
"Good evening, Lt. Kennedy" She said softly with a slight curtsey.  
  
"Evening, Miss Sommes," he replied with a bow and a smile of his own.  
  
"I do hope you intend on joining us, and not stay in this corner all night," she teased gently.  
  
He grinned at her and then said, "well, my first attempt to join the revelries is to ask you if I might have the next set of dances?"  
  
"With me, Mr. Kennedy?" She asked with some surprise," I'm sure I could introduce you to a much more delightful partner."  
  
"I doubt it, Miss Sommes, I do not think there is anyone here more delightful than you."  
  
Leigha blushed scarlet at this, " Really, Mr. Kennedy, I..."  
  
Archie cut her off, " Miss Sommes, I will not take no for an answer...unless you find something disagreeable with me?"  
  
Leigha was backed into a corner and she knew Archie was aware of it, to refuse him now would be to insult him,"Oh no, it's not you. I...oh, very well, I shall dance with you."  
  
"Thank you, I shall come to collect you when it's time."  
  
She left him with a quick curtsey.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Leigha was still flushed, her heart was beating quickly. "What a handsome man," she mused, thinking about his sapphire eyes and dimpled grin, "and he wishes to dance with me. Of course, he's only being kind. He does seem like a very kind man."  
  
She risked a second look in his direction, and nearly died of embarassment and pleasure when he winked at her. She composed her admirably and stole looks at him from beneath her lashes. She admired his trim figure, flattered by his naval uniform. The way it emphasized his broad shoulders and trim waist. She like the way his hair shone gold in the light from the candle and thought it adorable the way his nose crinkled when he was deep in thought; but most of all, she liked the way he looked at her~as if she were the only woman in the room.  
  
At that moment, she noticed Genevieve D'Armond, make her way to him. "Well," said Leigha crossly to herself,"there goes any more notice of me. Genevieve is probably in tiff because there is one handsome man in the room not orbiting around her."   
  
"Leigha? Leigha, pay heed, child," said a arch voice beside her. Leigha turned and looked into the beautiful features of her stepmother.  
  
"I apologize, Leona,"she said pretending meekness, knowing the humilation that would come if she didn't recognize her stepmother's authority, "what is it that you need?"  
  
"I don't believe there is enough fois gras," she complained,"see if we have any reserves in the kitchen. Oh, I see, Genny, is doing splendidly. Really, child you are never going to be like her, but you could put more effort into looking attractive. And do stay away from the sweetmeats, I do swear you are getting fatter before my very eyes."  
  
"Yes, Leona," Leigha said, ducking her head so Leona wouldn't see how wounded she was by that remark.  
  
"I will not cry," she said as she walked away, " I will NOT."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
An angel, in a blue gown that matched her eyes, walked up before him and smiled in a come hither fashion. Archie smiled back politely as he recognized this as the lovely blonde who caught his attention earlier.   
  
She was glorious, with gilt hair that was arranged in seductively touseled ringlets and those cornflower blue-eyes. She had pale skin that glistened like satin and her symmetrical features were highlighted by a light touch of rouge on lips and cheeks. Her figure was expertly swathed in a shimmering gown of silk and showed off her white shoulders and bosom to perfection. Oddly enough, Archie only felt a momentary twinge of desire before his attention was once again caught by his elf.  
  
"My word," He thought to himself in alarm," I have been nearly 8 months at sea, without a woman, and I just feel a twinge for this goddess. But, yet, one elfin creature has my undivided attention?!"  
  
"Sir?" spoke the vision, in a voice affectated by a lisp," I do not believe we have met, sir?"  
  
"Why in the world do women believe that talking like a child is charming?" Archie thought, but answered aloud,"No, Madame, I do not believe we have been. I'm Lt. Archibald Kennedy of the ship, Indefatigable."  
  
"Genevieve D'Armond, daughter of the Earl of Poliston," she said importantly and held out her hand to be kissed. Archie bowed politely over the proffered limb and placed a quick kiss upon it.  
  
"Are you by any chance related to Sir Henry Kennedy of Kennedy Hall in Dorset?"  
  
"Yes, Miss D'Armond, I'm his youngest son," Archie said quitely.   
  
"Oh, I'm an aquaintance of your sisters, Annelise and Avery, wonderful girls."  
  
Archie smiled fondly, if he could stomache any of his family, it was the twins" Yes, they are wonderful girls, though I haven't seen them in quite a few years. I hear they are accomplished and beautiful young ladies, now."  
  
"Oh, yes," said Genevieve dully, quite bored by the talk of anything or anyone that wasn't her," They are very pretty, compared to some."  
  
Just then Leigha came into her view and needing to vent her spleen, she pointed maliciously in her direction, "Take Leigha, for example. Your dear sisters quite outshine her. As a matter of fact, I believe the Prince of Wales would even put her in the pale if he were to put on a dress. And he'd cut a slimmer figure."  
  
Leigha stiffened as she overheard the insult and the snickers that followed. Archie watched with barely suppressed anger, as her shoulders slumped and a look of pain and embarassment wiped the sparkle from her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me," Archie said tightly,"but I have promised a certain lovely young lady the next dances."  
  
Genevieve simpered and said," Well, Mr. Kenndey. if that is your charming way of asking me, I can free myself to accompany you."  
  
Archie gave her look of barely contained annoyance and said," I meant Miss Sommes, she has graciously deigned to honor my humble self with her company and I do not wish to be late. Pardon me, Miss D'Armond."  
  
Genevieve's beautiful, perfect mouth fell open in beautiful, perfect astonishment.   
  
  



	3. The Dance

Archie found Leigha on the terrace leading out to the garden, "There you are," he said with a smile, "were you planning to stand me up?"  
  
"What?" She said jumping, "Oh, Lieutenant, you startled me. I thought you would be dancing with Genevieve."  
  
He looked at her strangely for a moment, "No, I asked you for the dances. Why would I dance with Miss D'Armond? I wouldn't treat you as rudely as that."  
  
"Well," Leigha replied putting on a strained smile, "I'll not hold you to your promise, if you wish to turn your favors elsewhere."  
  
Archie, noticing the shine of tears in her brown eyes, smiled tenderly and reached out to stroke her soft cheek, "I don't wish to dance with anyone else, I wish to dance with you."  
  
Much to his surprise, she pulled herself up stiffly and with her eyes eyes snapping flames, she hissed through clenched teeth, "I don't need your pity, sir. If you wish to dance with someone else, do so! But don't feel that you need to humor poor little Leigha!"  
  
This time it was Archie's mouth that fell open, "Leigha! Er...Miss Sommes, I am not doing this out of pity. I am doing this because I wish to dance with you and no one else but you. Though, now I am seriuosly reconsidering. You wound me, Madame."  
  
Leigha sighed and then smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kennedy. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm so used to Genevieve treating me as she does that I have no inkling why it's upsetting me now. Forgive me, please, I was being unfair to you."  
  
Leigha did know, though, why Genevieve's comments hurt tonight. She usually deflected the barbs Genny directed at her with a laugh and a shrug; but having them flung at her In front of Lt. Kennedy, whom she so very much admired, was the pinnacle of endurance tonight. He was the last person she wanted to be made the object of ridicule in front of.  
  
He smiled at her sweetly and said, "Apology accepted. Now, are we still dancing?"  
  
Leigha laughed and put her hand in Archie's. As he swept her into the ballroom and out onto the floor, she knew that she would remember this moment forever. The way her heart would pound and her skin would tingle at each brush of his hand. And the way she, plain little Leigha Sommes, received jealous glances from many a beautiful woman.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Three pair of eyes watched them dance. One pair, filled with joy and pride, belonged to Sir Ainsley Sommes. He watched his only daughter sparkle in a way he never knew she could. He smiled in delight at the besotted look upon her partner's face and he laughed in smug satifaction at the sour look upon his wife's feature. Sir Ainsley could admit that his sweet Leigha was almost pretty tonight and he noticed that the other gentlemen were also taking second glances.  
  
The second and third pair of eyes belonged to Lady Sommes and her sister, Genevieve. "How dare she," said Leona waspishly, "doesn't she realize she's making a spectacle of herself?"   
  
Genevieve nodded her head in agreement, "I think she forgets her own advanced age and state of spinsterhood"  
  
The thing was, that while Leigha was at the advanced age of 19, Genevieve was two years older. "She is really making quite a card out of herself." Genny sneered.  
  
"Well," Leona said with a shrug, "at least the Lieuftenant is a good sport. Leigha is probably boring him out of his wits."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Archie was anything but bored. He was amzed at how bright and witty she was. The more he got to know her the more he realized how utterly beautiful she was. Maybe it wasn't in features, though she was more than passins handsome to him now, but it was her personality that so charmed him. The way she laughed and smiled. The way she moved and the scent of her hair-the scent of her- as she passed by him in the measures of the dance.  
  
He was fascinated by the way her cheeks and throat would flush when he accidentally brushed against her. He couldn't help but to wink at her so he could hear her low chuckle and he found himself watching her lips as she spoke. More than once he hed to mentally restrain himself from leaning in and stealing a kiss right there on the dance floor.  
  
  
  



	4. The Kiss

All to soon the dances came to an end and Archie lead a smiling Leigha off the floor. He caught the eye of a footman, who sported a tray of champagne, and gestured him over. He grabbed two glasses and handed one to Leigha.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled wider and took a delicate sip. Archie watched the movement of her throat and lightly tugged at his cravat which felt a little tighter.  
  
"You dance wonderfully, Miss Sommes." He said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Why, thank you, Mr. Kennedy," she beamed, "you, too, dance superbly. Your actually very graceful."  
  
Archie chuckled, "You sound surprised, Madame. I am a sailor, you know."  
  
"What does that have to do with being graceful?"  
  
"Well," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "you have to develop some grace aboard ship, with it's constant pitching and rolling. If not, you'll be forever weaving and falling."  
  
Leigha chuckled, "I guess I can understand that. I appreciate your explaining it to me."  
  
"Miss Sommes," Archie began, "it's rather warm in here, can I entice you into taking a turn with me around the gardens?"  
  
"Mr. Kennedy, you can lead me into temptation itself," Leigha teased, "but a turn through the gardens will do for now."  
  
Archie laughed and offered his arm to her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lady Sommes watched them leave the ballroom with a jaundiced eye. She walked up to her husband and said peevishly, "Sir, your daughter is behaving with the loosest sort of morals. She is making herself ridiculous. You should do something about it before she brings shame upon herself."  
  
"Leave her alone, Leona, " he snapped, "for God's sake, she's going out into a garden with plenty of other people around."  
  
"Ainsley, " Leona whined, "Leigha is too old to throw herself at some poor unsuspecting gentleman's head. I, daresay, that anyone as handsome as that can only have no good on his mind in regard to the girl. He will only use her and cast her aside."  
  
"Lady Sommes, " Ainsley growled, "leave her be! Leigha is old enough and sensible enough to know what she is doing. If there is one lady in my family I can trust when it comes to character, it's my own daughter."  
  
"Fine, Sir Ainsley," Leona replied shrewishly, "but when your darling daughter finds herself seduced and thrown away, I will delight in saying 'I told you so'!"  
  
And with that, she stormed away.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"It's a beautiful night," Leigha sighed rapturously as she and Archie meandered their way through the gardens.  
  
"Yes, it is," Archie agreed enthusiastically, "and made even more beautiful by my present company."  
  
Leigha stopped suddenly, "You don't have to put on the Prince Charming act with me, Lt. Kennedy. I don't need to be mollycoddled, I thought you were different."  
  
"What is your problem, Miss Sommes?" Asked Archie in annayance, "This is the second time you have nearly bitten my head off for paying you a compliment."  
  
Leigha just stared at him mutely which infuriated him further.  
  
"GAAH!" He exploded, "You would try the patience of a stone saint! I am being absolutely sincere! Most women get upset because you don't pay them compliments enough; you get upset because I do pay you compliments! What makes you so perverse, Madame?!"  
  
He watched surprise cross her features, but he was on roll, "I like you! You're witty and charming. Honest, sincere and, damn it, fascinating! So, from now on, when I pay you a compliment, you are going to smile and say 'thank you, Archie.' Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Leigha said meekly, but she had a faint smile on her lips.  
  
Archie wound down and answered her smile with one of his own. He then questioned, "Why do you get so upset when I pay you a compliment?"  
  
Leigha shrugged, "I suppose I'm not accustomed to receiving them. No one pays me compliments, sir."  
  
"No one pays you compliments?" Archie repeated stupidly, "You're joking?"  
  
"No, I am not. Between Leona and Genevieve, the blonde goddesses, why should anyone notice the small, dark troll?" Leigha asked bitterly. "Oh sure, my father compliments me on what a dutiful daughter I am. My younger brother, Charles, tells me I'm a great sport for a girl. As to other compliments, no, I receive none."  
  
"Surely, some gentleman has told you how pretty you are?"  
  
"No, Mr. Kennedy, never. Gentlemen don't find me pretty. They find my dowry attractive, but not me. Mostly, I'm the sour pill that goes with the cure."  
  
"My sex can be quite dense and rather mercenary. Allow me to make up for their negligence; you, Miss Sommes, are one of the most handsome woman of my aquaintance."  
  
Leigha blushed and smiled up at him, "Thank you...Archie.'  
  
"There now," he murmured, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
"No, it wasn't hard a'tall."  
  
During this exchange they had moved closer to each other and a silence sprang up between them as they became aware of their proximity to the other. Archie stared down at her for a moment before licking his bottom lip. He said nothing as he reached out an arm to wrap about her waist. Leigha sighed as he pulled her closer, she lowered her eyelids and watched his progress through her lashes. All she could see was the blue of his eyes meld with the night sky before he, too, closed his eyes. She felt his breath against her lips and she waited with her heart beating in her throat as his mouth moved closer and closer, until...  
  
He sneezed.  
  
Leigha jumped back and blinked in disbelief. Her mouth dropped open and all she could do was gape. Archie looked completely stunned and mortified. He couldn't believe it, he sneezed! He actually, honest to goodness, in the middle of a romantic moment, sneezed on the poor girl!  
  
"This will give her a favorable impression of you as a lover, you great fool," he muttered to himself. Mentally, he bent over and planted a swift kick tto his bum.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, Leigha," he stammered, cursing himself silently, "this really is quite-er-well..."  
  
Leigha's eyes grew wide and sparkled with moisture.  
  
"Oh great, you bloody sod," he thought, "you ruined it for her. Now she's going to cry."  
  
Her shoulders started to tremble and then to Archie's astonishment, she laughed. She held one arm across her stomach and the other gripped Archie's upper arm.  
  
"Oh...my...God," she gasped, wiping tears from her eyes, "I...oh, heavens!"  
  
Archie stared at her as if she had gone stark raving mad, then suddenly the absurdity of the situation struck him as well. He gave alight chuckle before breaking into a full throated laugh. the garden rang out with their peals of merriment, as they held each other upright.  
  
"I. Think. I. Could. Fall. In. Love. With. You..." Archie struggled to get out and pulled Leigha closer.  
  
The laughter faded as quickly as it came and in the soft light of the moon, two shadows blended into one.  
  
  
  



	5. With The Dawn

Leigha was the first to break the kiss. She looked at Archie from only inches away, her lips swollen and still slightly parted. She could feel his fingers tangled in her hair and the rise and fall of his chest against hers.  
  
"Heavens," she breathed slightly dazed.  
  
Archie smiled tenderly down at her, "You act as if you've never been kissed."  
  
His voice was somewhat hoarse and it sent a tingle down her spine, "I have never been kissed."  
  
"So, I'm your first?" He asked sounding oddly pleased.  
  
"Well, if we are not counting the chaste kisses of my father, brother, and various other male relations," she teased, "then, yes, Archie, you're my first. Sneeze and all."  
  
Archie threw back his head and laughed, "I see I'm never going to live that down."  
  
Leigha looked up at him impishly then asked with a smile, "Do you think you could my second as well?"  
  
"Leigha!" Archie exclaimed in pleasant surprise, "That's quite forward of you, Madame."  
  
Leigha lowered her eyes chastely, but the smile still remained on her lips. Archie shook his head in amusement and replied, "Yes, Miss Sommes, i will be honored to give you your second, third, fourth, etc. You promised me I could lead you into temptation tonight, are you prepared to follow?"  
  
"Oh yes!" She answered eagerly, putting her arms about his neck and offering her lips up invitingly.  
  
Archie groaned softly and murmured as he lowered his head, "I am sunk."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"She's been gone a while," Genny remarked slyly to her sister, "I wonder what she's up to?"  
  
"No good, that's for sure, "replied Leona, "I remarked to Sir Ainsley about it, but he refuses to see his precious daughter for what she truly is, the deceptive little tart."  
  
"I, daresay, it is a bit warm in here. What say you to a stroll in the gardens, sister? To cool off, of course." Genny asked with a cattish smile.  
  
Leona smiled back, "Of course, sister, that sounds divine."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sommes watched the exchange with suspicion. He knew his wife and sister-in-law well enough to figure out that they were up to trouble and that usually meant it involved Leigha. He grew very alarmed as he watched them head towards the garden. He hurried his way to his study and leapt out the window in an attempt to head them off.  
  
"Oh no, you don't, you scheming bitches," he thought to himself as he made his way through the shrubs, "you two are not going to embarrass Leigha tonight. Why can't you two troublesome harpies leave her to her own happiness?"  
  
Sommes rounded the corner quickly and came face to face with his wife and her sister. They were both staring at something in shock. He turned and found his daughter locked in an embrace.  
  
"You little tramp!" Leona's ear-piercing screech broke the stunned silence, "I knew you were a devious little harlot! Pretending innocence and here you are, caught, in the arms of your lover! How long has this been going on, you...you strumpet!?"  
  
Archie and Leigha jumped apart in surprise. Leigha flushed scarlet in embarrassment and anger. Archie remained cool and kept his arm protectively about her.  
  
"Watch yourself, Madame. You are insulting a lady." Archie warned softly.  
  
"How dare you, sir," Leona said in peeved surprise, "I think you have caused enough trouble as it is. I told you, Ainsley, I told you no good would come of it! You have only yourself to blame!"  
  
"Leona, keep your voice down!' Sommes roared, "I don't think we need to draw any attention to ourselves!"  
  
"I think Leigha should have attention drawn to her, so that she may learn the consequences of her folly." Genny said in malicious delight.  
  
"You, Genevieve, "Sir Ainsley said icily, "will remain quiet. One word, just one more out of you and I will send you back to the wilds of Devon for the rest of the season."  
  
Then he turned his glare on his wife, "And you, Lady Sommes, will hold your tongue as well, or by God, I will exercise my rights as a husband and beat you, you silly git! Now the both of you will take yourselves back to the ballroom and say NOT one word to any one of this. If there is even a murmur or sly look directed towards Leigha when we return, you two will face the harshest of consequences. Is that understood?"  
  
They both nodded and huffed off.  
  
"Papa, I..." Leigha started, but Sommes held up his hand and cut her off.  
  
"No, Leigha," He said, "I don't want to hear excuses. I know you, child, and I trust you. You're not the sort to go getting yourself tumbled under the hedges. I'm not going to read anything improper into this, it was a kiss, for God's sake."  
  
Leigha flushed scarlet again but she and archie both breathed identical sighs of relief.  
  
Sommes then pointed to Archie and said sternly, "You, young sir, are coming with me to my study, we need to have a conversation. Leigha, I think it best if you return to the house alone."  
  
"Yes sir," she replied dutifully and left after giving Archie's arm a squeeze of encouragement.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Archie followed Sommes into his study nervously. Even though Leigha's father had seemed calm and understanding, it still didn't mean that he wouldn't receive a challenge. A father's forgiveness may extend to the child, but it didn't necessarily leave him off the hook.  
  
Sommes gestured to a chair, "Take a seat, Lieutenant. May I offer you a glass of claret?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, sir." Archie said but thought to himself, "Okay, Archie, maybe you're in the clear. After all a man isn't going to waste good liquor on a man he's about to put a hole in."  
  
"Now, young man," Sommes began after handing Archie his drink and taking a sip of his own, "I want to know your intentions towards my daughter. You don't seem the type to trifle with an innocent young girl."  
  
"Yes, sir. I mean, no sir. I mean..." Archie fumbled as he hastened to assure Sommes. "I mean, I'm not the type to play deep games eith young girls. I want you to know that I admire your daughter and have only the most noblest of intentions towards her..."  
  
"Towards my daughter or towards her dowry? Come, sir, my Leigha could make you a very rich man if you wed her."   
  
"I wish to court your daughter, sir, not her dowry." Archie said through clenched teeth, "tis your daughter I want not her money, though I won't lie and say it wouldn't be welcomed."  
  
"Your serious then, about courting my daughter? Why? If I may ask?" Sommes saw the angry look that crossed Archie's features and realized what he sounded like. "Oh, don't get me wrong, Mr. Kennedy, I know what a great and wonderful girl my Leigha is; but, truth to tell, I don't think anyone else realizes it. She has been in the shadow of Lady Sommes and Genevieve since she was fourteen, it's a fact that gentlemen overlook her. She's not beautiful, you know."  
  
"I find your daughter very lovely. Her spirit and kind heart make her near to perfection, at least to me, sir." Archie replied defending his lady.  
  
Sommes beamed at Archie in approval, "My good sir, if you wish to court my daughter, you have my consent. Though, I would like to know, are you in love with her?"  
  
Archie looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered as honestly as he could, "I don't know, sir. I know I feel for her as I have never felt for anyone else, but is it love? I'm not sure. We've only known each other for so short a time, and yes, there is attraction there and fondness. I could love her, but I don't now."  
  
"Ah," Sommes nodded, "you are a sensible man. If you had answered yes immediately, I would've taken you for a fortune hunter and had you thrown out on your ear. It is settled then, you may court my daughter...and good luck in the endeavor, you'll need it."  
  
Archie rose and shook hands with Sommes and then with a smile on his lips he went to find Leigha. He stopped at one of the large windows and saw a streak of orange light up the sky.  
  
"I think it's going to be a perfect morning," he said and went on his search, whistling happily.  
  
  
  



	6. The Courtship

Three Days Later...  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Gloriana Seton-Harlowe greeted her friend's news with delight, "to be courted by a naval officer. You, lucky thing, you."  
  
Leigha smiled serenely and poured the tea. She didn't try to respond because she knew Glory had yet to finish speaking.  
  
"Is he handsome? Oh, of course, he's handsome. All men in uniform are handsome, even the ugly ones." Glory rambled on enthusiastically, her Virginian twang floating musically about the drawing-room. "How are Genevieve and Leona taking this? Probably not very well, Good! They both deserve the set-down, after all they've put you through. So, tell me about your Mr. Kennedy."  
  
"He is handsome, Glory." Leigha said fondly, "He's tall and blonde with beautiful sapphire eyes that you can drown in. And his smile! Oh, Glory, you should see his smile."  
  
"He sounds delicious, but is he intelligent?" She asked seriously, "I know you well enough to realize that you wouldn't respect a stupid man."  
  
"Yes, Glory, he's very intelligent."  
  
"Then I'm doubly happy for you, sweeting. Of course, I always knew you would land a handsome man."  
  
Leigha looked at Glory in surprise, "Well, then you expected more than I."  
  
"Fustian," she waved her hand dissuasively, "you, my dearest friend, have absolutely no faith in yourself. It's a good thing I'm around. Genny and Leona have beauty, true, but they have no personality; therefore, there is nothing to recommend them. You, my love, are brimming with life, wit and charm; so, you are ten times more lovely than the two Gorgons!"  
  
"Gloriana," Leigha scolded mildly, "you are terrible!"  
  
Glory just smiled and sipped her tea, her green-eyes sparkling over the rim. Leigha opened her mouth to say something more, but was interrupted by Buckston, the butler, who announced the arrival of guests.  
  
"Miss Sommes, Mr. Kennedy is here and he a young gentleman, a Mr. Hornblower, with him."  
  
"Show them in, Buckston." Then in an aside to Glory, "This must be Archie's best friend, Horatio."  
  
Leigha and Glory stood up to receive the gentlemen as they came in. Introductions were made and then Archie took Leigha's hands and apologized for interrupting, "I was unaware you had company."  
  
Leigha smiled and squeezed his hand, " 'Tis all right, Archie. We were just having tea, would you care to join us?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," Horatio said with a shy smile, his stomach already growling at the thought of fresh tea and homemade crumpets, preserves and sandwiches.  
  
He kept his gaze on Gloriana, who smiled back politely. Glory was tall and fairy-slim with lovely sea-green eyes and a mass of titian curls arranged under a charming confection of a hat. Her skin was the flawless alabaster that English ladies found fashionable and did everything in the world to achieve. Her laugh was musical and her accent lyrical.  
  
"Suh," she asked Horatio, "are you a shipmate of Mr. Kennedy's"  
  
"Uh, y-yes," Horatio stammered and colored before geeting hmself in hand, "we met as Midshipmen aboard the Justinian."  
  
"And are you the same rank?"  
  
"Yes, Mam...though I have more seniority as a Lieutenant."  
  
"Wonderful," Glory smiled at him, "Would you like a cucumber sandwich, suh?"  
  
Horatio looked puzzled at the quicksilver change of subject and grabbed a sandwich without realizing it. Leigha chuckled softly at the expressions on both Horatio and Archie's faces, she knew Glory had that effect on everyone who didn't know her well enough to be used to her. Gloriana was the only person she knew who had the ability to hold three conversations at one time.  
  
"So tell me, suh, how long have you been in the navy?"  
  
"For four years, Madame."  
  
"And do you enjoy it?"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes I do!" Horatio replied his eyes lighting up, "I couldn't see myself doing anything else, Miss Seton-Harlowe."  
  
"Oh, heavens to Betsy, suh," Glory exclaimed, "you need not mumble that mouthful every time you address me. Miss Glory, is perfectly fine."  
  
"Yes, Mam."  
  
"And NO Mam, it makes me feel old. My Aunt Sela is a Mam, I am not."  
  
Horatio and Archie exchanged amused glances, but before either could reply Genevieve floated into the room. She looked absolutely ravishing in a yellow muslin gown that flattered her blonde coloring. They both stood and bowed at her entrance, but only Horatio's gaze lingered appreciatively.  
  
Seeing the look upon his face, Glory sighed in disgust and rolled her eyes. Leigha smothered a giggle behind her hand. Archie shook his head in bemused dismay, and Genny looked supremely satisfied with herself.  
  
"Mr. Hornblower," Leigha introduced after receiving a displeased look from Genny, "this is Genevieve D'Armond, my aunt by marriage. Genny, this is Lt. Horatio Hornblower, Archie's friend and shipmate."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss D'Armond."  
  
"Of course, it is."  
  
Horatio blinked in surprise. No, she couldn't have meant it in that way. Could she?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Ugh," Archie grimaced at Leigha, "I never thought we'd escape the Queen Bee."  
  
"It was rather kind of Glory to suggest we go for a walk." Leigha replied, "But I wonder if she'll survive the gesture?"  
  
"Well, I don't think Horatio will complain one bit. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Genny. I really need to teach him something about women."  
  
"Oh, do you now, Lieutenant? And will you be taking the practical method and using examples?" Leigha asked, her hands on her hips and the toe of one shoe tapping in warning.  
  
Archie smiled mischievously, "I'll only use the best examples of womankind, my dear elf."  
  
"Really? Who might that be?" Leigha simpered in an imitation of Genny and patted her hair.  
  
"Why, my mother, of course." Archie said innocently.  
  
"Oh, you!" Leigha exclaimed and punched Archie in the arm. He caught her hand and placed a loving kiss upon it before tucking it into the crook of his arm.  
  
They walked through the garden, a companionable silence stretched between them. Every now and then, Archie would stroke the delicate fingers that rested lightly on his sleeve and watch, with admiration, the way the sunlight would play with the highlights in her hair and the way it kissed the soft curve of her cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you're not as lovely as Genevieve." He suddenly blurted put.  
  
Leigha glanced over in surprise.  
  
"I maen," he explained, "that she's beautiful and draws all the attention. Men overlook you and that's perfect with me. I don't have to fight through a crowd to spend some time with you. 'Sides, you're kind of my own special secret and I'd like to keep you and your charms all to myself."  
  
"Archie, that's the sweetest backhanded compliment I have ever received." Leigha teased  
  
Archie smiled back at her, then swept her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Leigha! Mr. Kennedy! Leigh...oh, good gracious!" Glory broke off as she flew around a hedge in her search for them.  
  
Horatio, who had heard the story of their first kiss from Archie, laughingly teased, "Are you two going to make a habit of getting caught in the act?"  
  
"Shut up, Horatio."  
  
"Where's Genny?" Leigha asked trying to change the subject, but became alarmed when she caught the look on Glory's face.  
  
"She's changing." Horatio answered casting an accusing glance towards Glory.  
  
"Oh?" questioned Leigha.  
  
Glory shrugged and said with an innocent air, "You know how clumsy ah am sometimes. Was it my fault ah tripped ovah my skirt hem and accidentally smeared strawberry preserves on her gown?"  
  
"Oh, Glory..." Leigha sighed.  
  
"That wasn't the worst part," Horatio continued, "while to trying to set herself upright, Miss Gloriana here, managed to somehow get the preserves into Miss D'Armond's hair as well."  
  
Archie chuckled but quickly stifled it after Leigha shot him a warning glare. "Don't encourage her," she hissed.  
  
Horatio looked pensive for a while before he remarked, "The way she carried on, you might have thought it was a huge catastrophe."  
  
"To her it was. Perfection undone, merciful heavens' save us all." Glory muttered under her breath.  
  
Horatio glanced at her quellingly and Glory stared right back in defiance.  
  
"My God, you colonists are wild and...and barbarous!" Horatio exclaimed walking off.  
  
"Colonist? We are Americans, after all we won the damned war! You just remember that, suh!" Glory retorted as she followed him down the path.  
  
"You don't even talk like a proper lady!"  
  
"Oh, just yank that stick out of your..." Glory's last word trailed off as they got out of hearing range.  
  
Archie and Leigha stared at each other in consternation. What had they missed? Then in wordless agreement, they hurried down the path after the two opponents.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Interlude  
  
Archie and Horatio sat at a table at the Golden Hart Inn, both quaffing ale from huge mugs and enjoying a repast of fresh beef and potatoes.  
  
"This," said Archie, closing his eyes and patting his stomach in satisfaction, "is heaven. I'm almost loathed to go back to the Indy and it's rations of rum, salted meats and weevilly biscuits."  
  
"Is "weevilly" even a word, Archie?" Horatio asked as he, too, leaned back in his chair and sighed in pleasure.  
  
"It is now." Archie replied with a grin, "So, H'ratio, what think you of my Leigha, eh?"  
  
"She's delightful, Archie, but I'm surprised. She hardly seems your...er...type."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Archie asked with a scowl.  
  
"Now don't go taking my head off," Horatio held up a hand placatingly, "I merely meant that you usually tend to lose your head over the, well, over the prettier sort of girl."  
  
"Maybe I've realized that a man needs more than a pretty face to satisfy him."  
  
"Yes, like maybe £10,000 per annum?" Horatio snorted and received a glare from Archie in response.  
  
"No, Mr. Hornblower, I am NOT after her money, damn you! I happen to truly care for the girl," Archie replied in restrained anger, "maybe all you see is someone who is not a "diamond of the first water", but I see a very sweet and wonderful lady. Someone who has more to offer a man than just looks and an empty head."   
  
"I'm sorry, Archie," Horatio murmured in shame, "that was unforgivable of me."  
  
"She makes me laugh, H'ratio." Archie said softly, "She infuriates me at times, damned girl doesn't know how to take a compliment, but she doesn't bore me. The other's, the pretty ones I admired, they always managed to bore me after a while."  
  
"I like her. No, I really do, Archie," Horatio admitted, "but she could use better sense when it comes to choosing her friends."  
  
Archie glanced at him and started laughing uncontrollably. Heads turned in their direction and ladies sighed over the mirthful countenance of one officer and the displeased puzzlement of the other.  
  
"Archie! Stop that! You're causing people to stare!" Horatio hissed, "What is so bloody funny?"  
  
"Oh, 'Ratio!" Archie exclaimed, "I never thought I'd see the day when you would lose your damnable composure towards a lady! I mean, and God and Captain Pellew knows, that your no ladies man, but the way you snapped and snarled at Miss Gloriana, how unlike you! I remember hearing Major Edrington say that you once protected the feeling of a lady by declaring that 'you hoped that you would always treat a lady with respect'!"  
  
"That Gloriana Seton-Harlowe is no lady. She's trouble, Archie. Mark my words, she'll bring some poor fellow foolish enough to court her, no end of it. Why, she embarrassed poor Miss D'Armond out of spite. That was no accident, Archie."  
  
Archie sobered at his friend's defense of Genny. "Better put an end to it now, before Horatio finds himself in over his head." He thought to himself. He looked at his shipmate and said seriously, "No, H'ratio, there is nothing "poor" about Genevieve D'Armond. She's petty, selfish, and thoroughly self-absorbed. It causes her no end of delight to heap pain and humiliation upon Leigha's head and she cares not one wit how or who she does it in front of. No, No, my friend, cast your eyes elsewhere."  
  
"Archie, she can't be that bad. Maybe you misunderstand her?"  
  
"No, Miss D'Armond is a she-wolf in sheep's clothing."  
  
"Jesus, that's harsh." Horatio protested.  
  
"I have seen with my own eyes and heard with my own ears. Upon my word, H'ratio, I tell you the truth."  
  
"I believe you, Archie."  
  
They sat in silence for a little while, and as Archie signaled the serving girl over to refill their mugs, Horatio ventured to ask, "Archie? How serious are you about Miss Sommes?"  
  
Archie just smiled at him and took a deep drink of his ale before answering, "Serious enough, my friend, serious enough."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Genevieve sat in front of her mirror brushing out her blonde locks. One hundred strokes, faithfully, every night and she did them, not her maid.  
  
She stopped midstroke and glanced at her reflection. She studied her face very carefully. SHe had no flaws that she could see, Her skin was clear and perfect. Her eyes a brilliant blue. Her nose well defined. Her lips, full and pouty. Her teeth, white and straight; and her figure, well, her figure was marvelous. Slim and rounded in all the right places.  
  
"What's wrong with me then?" She asked herself, "Why is that little troll being courted by Mr. Kennedy? It sould be me, not her, that gets his attention! Why does he ignore me?"  
  
The more she thought about the imagined insult being heaped upon her by Archie and Leigha, the angrier she became. Suddenly she smiled, vicously, as a plan came to her.  
  
"Oh, yes," she thought, "I'll have my revenge, sweet little Leigha. Enjoy your happiness while you can...I guarantee it won't last long."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
One Week Later...  
  
Archie lay on the blanket with his head cushioned on Leigha's thigh, he played with the end of her long braid and watched her face as she glanced over at Glory and Horatio. They had both decided to call a truce so Leigha and Archie could enjoy the picnic without having to play referees. So far, they had behaved themselves. There was only one tense moment when peace was threatened and Glory, gleefully, took responsibility for the shakeup.  
It happened during the meal, Horatio had just taken a bite of a wonderful, sweet bread that he had never tried before.  
  
"This is amazing!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes and savoring the morsel, "I have never tasted anything like it. What is it, Leigha?"  
  
"It's a corn pone," Glory answered him, instead.  
  
"A corn porn?" Horatio asked with a frown at the unusual name.  
  
"Yes, corn pone. It's made of flour, corn meal, sugah, and buttermilk." She said, then added with a devilish gleam in her eyes, "It's American, suh, from the southern states."  
  
"It's delicious. I must hand it to you, Americans, you sure are inventive." He replied, his eyes also gleaming.  
  
"Ah'm surprised you like it, with your dislike of us 'barbarous Colonist,' Ah fully expected you to spit it out and declare it unfit for consumption."  
  
"I don't dislike all Colonist, Miss Gloriana," Horatio said with a slight smile, "just you."  
  
"Feelings are quite mutual, Mistah Hornblower. Ah don't understand you English gentlemen at all. Every one of you, with the exception of Archie, are all prigs. And you, suh, are the worst of the lot."  
  
"Well, if you are any example of the flower of American womanhood...I say, good riddance to the entire continent!" he retorted.  
  
"STOP!!" Leigha bellowed, in such a manner that it would have brought a smile of approval from Captain Pellew himself. "You promised a truce. Now be still, the both of you!"  
  
"H'ratio, why don't you take Glory for a stroll around the park," Archie suggested.  
  
"Me? Walk with *her*? You've got to be joking?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm joking? Really, Mr. Hornblower, go on. It won't kill you...and if it does, I promise to avenge you."  
  
"Very funny, Mr. Kennedy." Horatio muttered, casting Archie a glare, "This really isn't a good idea, Archie."  
  
"Are you chicken, Mr. Hornblower?" Glory taunted, "I am completely unarmed, I assure you."  
  
"Ha! Until they sew your mouth closed, you'll never be completely unarmed." Horatio growled, but he rose and held out his hand to help Glory stand.  
  
As they walked away, Archie smiled and shook his head, "I have no clue as to why, but your friend seems to bring out the worst in Horatio."  
  
"I wish I could say the same, but Glory is Glory. Though, she does seem to take more of a fiendish delight in baiting him."  
  
That was over an hour ago, and they hadn't heard nor seen anything of the two since then.   
  
"Leigha, stop worrying. They haven't fought in over an hour, and I doubt the silence means they've done away with each other." Archie teased, giving Leigha's braid a gentle tug. She smiled down at him and smoothed a lock of hair off his brow.  
  
"Ahhhhhh..." he sighed, "I'm going to miss this."  
  
"Will you be leaving soon, Archie?"   
  
"Aye, probably within the next three or four weeks. Horatio and I are expecting our summons any time now. The Indy is almost completely repaired, those damned Frogs really did a number on her this time."  
  
"So soon? Oh, Archie," Leigha said sadly, "I shall miss you terribly."  
  
"Here now," he replied, smiling up at her tenderly, "I haven't gone yet, Elf. Please don't let this ruin our day together. We should enjoy what time we have left. Really, if you're going to be a Naval Sweetheart, you'll have to learn to be brave at the prospect of our parting, for as long as the war goes on, it'll be frequent."  
  
"Am I your sweetheart, Archie?" she asked ingenuously.  
  
"Typical female, only hear what you want to hear." He laughed, then asked seriously, "Do you wish to be?"  
  
"With all my heart!" She exclaimed in delight.  
  
"Then, yes, Elf, your my sweetheart and damned lucky to be. Just think, scores of women clamoring for my affections, and you are the lucky lady who wins them."   
  
"Scores, Lieutenant?" Leigha scoffed, giving his hair a hard yank. "You've had too much wine, sir. You're delusional."  
  
Archie laughed and rubbed the tender spot on his head. "You know, Elf, I've noticed you have quite a temper there. Whenever it's directed at me, you have a tendency to call me Lieutenant."  
  
"Really, Lieutenant? How very astute, you are." Leigha sniffed, but she couldn't keep the smile from her lips.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Horatio and Glory walked along in silence. Every now and then, Glory would stop to add another flower to her bouquet.  
  
"How old are you?" Horatio asked from out of the blue.  
  
She turned and looked up at him with an arched brow, "My dear, old Granny says, 'a lady should never reveal her true age.' "  
  
"You're hardly your dear, *old* granny, so I don't think there is any point to hiding your age."  
  
"Ah turn twenty this November, suh."  
  
"Fancy that, nineteen and still unwed. Couldn't find anyone willing to have your tongue sharpened on him on a daily basis?"  
  
"For your information, Ah have turned down five marriage proposals since my arrival in England, 8 months ago."  
  
"Five, Miss Gloriana? I had no idea there were *that* many deaf gentlemen in London all at one time."  
  
The stunned look on her face was enough to keep Horatio in rapture for the rest of the day. She was shocked speechless, a first for Glory, and not at all a pleasant sensation. Usually, it was the other way around.  
  
"Cat caught your tongue, Miss Glory?" Horatio goaded, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You, suh, are no gentlemen." Glory retorted as she turned and walked away in a fury.  
  
"No response? I suppose this means that I win this round?"  
  
"Go to hell, Mr. Hornblower!"  
  
Horatio followed behind her, chuckling in delight.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
By this time, Archie had coaxed Leigha to lay beside him on the blanket. She had her head resting in his shoulder and they stared up at the clouds and pointed out shapes to each other.  
  
"Look, there's the Indy." Archie pointed to a large cloud.  
  
"How do you know that's the Indy? It could be any ship." Leigha teased.  
"Nonsense, there *is* no other ship but the Indefatigable."  
  
"Is my rival to be a ship, then? How can I compete with that? I have not the proud carriage nor the sleek lines. Alas, my dear sir, you are lost to me." Leigha said in dramatic tones.  
  
Archie rolled so that he lay half atop her and her breath caught in her throat at the grin on his face and the look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, my sweet, sweet little elf, you have no rival. True, the Indy may be a mistress, but you will always be my true north. She cannot hold me forever, maybe steal me from your side for a while, but I'll always come back to you."   
  
"Archie," she breathed as her throat closed on a little sob of hope, "is that a declaration? Do you love me? Can you find it in your heart to love someone like me?"  
  
"Someone like you, Leigha? If you mean, can I love someone as sweet, as charming, as lovely, as delectable as you? I'll say, 'of course I can' and I do. Elf, I do love you. I only hope the sentiment is returned."  
  
For an answer, she pulled his head down to hers and seized his lips in a kiss of joy and tender passion. He responded eagerly, and quickly brought a new element to the kiss: lust.  
  
She gasped in wonder and the in shock as she felt his hand travel over her throat, breast, stomach and hip. The shock quickly turned to pleasure as his hand rested gently against her thigh. He pulled away from her lips and rained fiery kisses down her throat. He impatiently removed the fiche away from the low decollete of her gown and planted kisses against the exposed flesh. She cried out in startled pleasure when she felt the heat of his hand against the bare skin of her thigh, just above her stocking.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. She looked at him in dazed disappointment. He lightly chuckled, kissed the tip of her nose and, with shaking hands, straightened her gown.  
  
"I hear Horatio and Glory returning," he explained when he saw the question, and hurt, in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, " she silently mouthed and blushed bright red.  
  
"I think it best if you sit close to me and spread your skirt across my lap." He said with another chuckle and it became a full-fledged laugh when he watched her eyes travel to the front of his breeches and her cheeks and throat pinked even further at what she beheld.  
  
"Come now, Elf, compose yourself, or one will think you've been up to something naughty." He teased. Then said as he glanced over her shoulder, "Oh, there you two are. Still in one piece, I see."   
  
  



	7. Secret's Revealed

Leigha sat on the windowseat in the drawingroom watching the rain pour down.   
A book lay in her lap, still on the page she had opened it to an hour ago.   
Instead of reading it, she traced lazy hearts on the cold glass and smiled   
dreamily, her thoughts on Archie and the picnic two weeks ago. She blushed   
slightly as other thoughts of that day came to her in vivid clarity. She put   
her hand to her flushed cheek and recalled the excitement of that moment. How   
she couldn't think of anything but the feel of Archie, the scent of Archie,   
and the delicious weight of him against her. She, God forgive her sinful   
thoughts, couldn't wait to explore those sensations again.  
  
Then she sighed morosely, those things weren't likely to happen again for a   
good while. He had been disappointingly proper towards her, even his kisses   
were chaste! And then, he had a sent a message around to her stating that he   
and Horatio had been summoned back to Plymouth. She cried herself to sleep   
that night, thinking that he would not return for a long while.  
  
"Not a great start to being brave." She chided herself, before drifting on   
into a restless slumber.  
  
Two days ago, she had received another message from him. This one said that   
they should be returning to London within the week. Repairs on the Indy were   
being delayed due to the arrival of a shipment of badly warped lumber; which   
now had to be shipped back and replaced, thus, setting back the repair date   
by another two weeks at least.  
  
"If ye please, Miss Leigha? Milady be wantin' ye to attend to her." Pansy,   
Leona's maid, came into the room to deliver the message.  
  
"Thank you. Where is she, Pansy?" Leigha asked, wondering what menial task   
Leona had set aside for her.  
  
"She's still abed, Miss."  
  
"Inform her that I'll be up directly, Pansy."  
  
"Ais, Miss Leigha."   
  
Leigha put the book aside, tucked Archie's note in her pocket, and with a   
sigh headed upstairs to attend Leona.  
  
"Madame, you wished to see me?"  
  
"Oh, Leigha...thank God. Come in, dear, hurry."  
  
Leigha glanced at her stepmother with surprise and suspicion on her face. She   
entered the bedchamber warily, then took one good glance at Leona and her   
suspicion became concern. Leona was pale and clammy and she knelt at the side   
of her bed with her head over the chamberpot, retching miserably.  
  
"Pansy," Leigha ordered, taking charge if the situation, "get milady some   
weak tea with plenty of sugar and some dry toast."  
  
"Ais, Miss Leigha." Pansy said with a curtsey and hurried to do as she was   
bid.  
  
Leigha then wet a cloth and brought it over to Leona. She gently helped her   
back onto the bed and wiped her brow and flushed face.  
  
"How long have you been like this?" Leigha asked.  
  
"Oh, for about a week now, but it usually passes by midmorning."  
  
"By midmorning, you say? Leona, forgive me for not being delicate, when was   
your last flow?"  
  
"My last flow? Oh, I don't know...mayhap, two months ago. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you think you could be with child?" Leigha asked hesitantly. "I remember   
Aunt Clara being sick in the mornings when was enceinte."  
  
"With child?" Leona asked in surprise, "I never considered that. Damn your   
father!"  
Then, suddenly she smiled, not with happiness but with smug satisfaction,   
"Now that changes everything, doesn't it?"  
  
Leigha looked at her stepmother in consideration, before replying, "Pansy,   
should be up with your breakfast. Eat it, it'll help settle your stomach.   
Perhaps, you should stay abed today and take it easy?"  
  
"Yes," Leona beamed, "I believe I shall. Send your father up to me when he   
returns."  
  
"I will." Leigha promised.  
  
"Leigha? Aren't you going to congratulate me?"  
  
"Of course, Leona," She replied, forcing a smile, "I'm very happy for you and   
father."  
  
She shut the door gently behind her, leaned against it and closed her eyes.   
She *was* happy for her father, but she couldn't help feeling some envy.   
Envy, because someone like Leona, a woman who could never love a child, was   
being so blessed. Leigha longed for a family of her own. A husband to lavish   
love on and brood of children they could both adore and spoil. She touched   
the note in pocket lovingly and turned in the direction of her room.  
  
Genny's room door flew open and with a smile of satisfaction, identical to   
her sister's, Genny invited Leigha in for a chat.  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" Leigha thought to herself.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Archie and Horatio rode the post on their from Plymouth to London. Both   
trying to hang onto balance and dignity as the coach rumbled it's way over   
very bad roads.  
  
"Damn," Archie grumbled, rubbing his head where it had smacked against the   
window frame," Must the driver seek out every rut in the road?"  
  
Horatio shifted gingerly, trying to find an area on his abused posterior that   
wasn't already bruised, "Oh, Archie, must you exaggerate? He hasn't hit   
*every* rut, I believe he missed at least two."  
  
"Just like you, Mr. Hornblower, to be counting them." Archie answered with a   
grin.  
  
Horatio chuckled and shifted once more. Silence descended, except for the   
grunts and murmured curses. They both stared out the window and tried to   
admire the changing landscape.  
  
"Horatio?" Archie asked hesitantly.  
  
"Mmmmmm...?" Horatio responded absently.  
  
"I think I'm going to ask Leigha fro her hand."  
  
"Think, Archie? Are you not sure? Do you not care as much for her as you   
believed?"  
  
"Oh, no! I have learned that, on my part, absence *has* made the heart grow   
fonder, it's just that..." Archie trailed off.  
  
"Just what?" Horatio prodded gently.  
  
"I don't deserve her. She's too good for me. Too pure for me to even think   
about touching. I have nothing to offer her. I'm a broken shell of a man,   
prone to fits and panic attacks." Archie answered, his feelings pouring out   
in a bitter rush.  
  
Horatio stayed silent a moment, he pulled at his lower lip as he tried to   
think of the best way to handle this situation. Sometimes, with Archie, it   
was hard to figure what was the best approach to take; especially when he was   
consumed by his self-hatred and doubts.  
  
"Archie," Horatio began carefully, "there is nothing wrong with you. You have   
not had a fit in several months now and I saw no signs of panic when we   
engaged The Celeste, I witnessed only bravery on your behalf. Besides,   
shouldn't it be Leigha who makes the decision as to whether you deserve her   
or not? If she's willing to accept you as you are, how can you complain?"  
  
"Horatio, she has no clue *what* I truly am, what nightmares I've had to   
endure."  
  
"Then tell her, Archie."  
  
"I can't do that, I can't burden her. She's a gently raised lady, she'd never   
understand." Archie protested.  
  
"Look, you'll have to tell her something. If you pull away now, you'll only   
hurt her. Do you want her to think ill of you? Do wish her to believe that   
mayhap it was only her fortune you cared about after all? Because that is   
exactly the conclusion everyone will come to. Can you hold her up to that   
kind of ridicule? You love her, Archie, won't being without her only make you   
miserable? Is that what you want?'  
  
Archie remained silent and looked everywhere but at Horatio.  
  
"My God! Do you really think you deserve this much misery? Why can't you   
allow yourself happiness? It's *not* going to be snatched away from you, as   
you seem to think."  
  
"But it is, it always is. When things get better, something else comes along   
and ruins it. I don't have your damnable luck, Horatio. I don't have your   
charmed life, you know." Archie said, the envy he usually kept bottled away,   
showing itself.  
  
"It's not *like* that." Horatio protested.  
  
"It's *exactly* like that." Archie sneered in response.  
  
Horatio sighed, "Archie, we've had this conversation before, and, no, you   
don't have my luck, but you have something infinitely better...you have the   
love of a wonderful woman. What do I truly have compared to that?"   
  
Archie laid his head back against the cushion of the coach and closed his   
eyes wearily, "Your right, your absolutely right, But I'm...scared, Horatio.   
What will I do if she's taken from me? I know I'll be happy with her, but I   
always seem to have these black clouds that hang over my head. Is it fair to   
her? Should I ask her to live this life with me?"  
  
"Let her decide. That is all you can do. Trust her judgment and believe in   
her strength."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Leigha was developing a headache. How much worse was this day going to get?   
She rubbed her temples as she lay back on her bed and contemplated the   
ceiling, as if it contained the answer to the question she just posed. For   
over two hours her home had been in an uproar.   
  
Leigha's father had come back from his club, and was immediately sent   
upstairs to his wife. Leigha had sat in the parlor with Genny and listened to   
her drone on and on about the Duke of Belshear, who was coming for tea and   
also to discuss marriage arrangements with Sir Ainsley.  
  
Wasn't it marvelous? Genevieve had asked Leigha, that Leona had only managed   
to snare a Knight of the Realm and Leigha a mere naval officer (though there   
were doubts about that coming to fruition) while she, the glorious Genevieve   
Margaret Elizabeth D'Armond, was to get a Duke.  
  
Leigha's hand itched to slap the smirk off of Genny's beautiful face,   
"Besides" she told herself, "no amount of kissing from Princess Genevieve is   
ever going to turn His Grace, the Bullfrog of Belshear, into a handsome   
prince."  
  
At that moment, Sommes and Leona came into the parlor together, and in her   
excitement, Genny rushed to them exclaiming, "Oh, Brother, have you   
forgotten? You cannot greet His Grace in those clothing. Too casual by far!   
He is to ask for my hand, and you must prove that you are not going to be an   
undesired connection; or all will fall through! Is this not right, Leona? Oh,   
Sister! How exciting!"  
  
Any other time, Leona would have joined in her sister's merriment and they   
both would have banded together to lord Genny's triumph over Leigha. Today,   
though, she had no time for her sister when her own news was far more   
paramount.  
  
"Yes, yes, Genevieve, it's all very well." She said, shortly to her sister.   
"Where is Charles?"  
  
"Here I am, Madame." A young man, said from the doorway.  
  
Leigha smiled fondly at her twelve-year-old brother and patted the space   
beside her on the chaise lounges. He returned the smile as he came to sit   
next to her. His brown eyes filled with curiosity and trepidation. Leigha   
ruffled his brown curls, so like her own, in reassurance.  
  
"We have gathered the family together for an announcement of an event that   
will bring great changes, as well as, great joy to us," Sommes began, " Leona   
and I are to have a child."  
  
Genny. who was in the midst of preening, stopped dead still as the words sank   
in and she realized they had nothing to do with her. Suddenly, she leapt up   
and screamed at her sister, "NO! YOU HAD TO RUIN MY DAY, DIDN'T YOU!? THIS WAS MEANT FOR ME! IT WAS TO BE MY CROWNING ACHIEVEMENT! HOW DARE YOU!"   
  
"Oh, Genny, be still! Must you be dramatic?" Leona snapped.  
  
"I WILL NOT!!!!" Genny yelled back, and from there a strident argument ensued.  
  
Charles sighed and rolled his eyes at Leigha, then a devilish light came into   
his eyes and over the din, Charles made the declaration that if there was to   
be a new child, then he would join the navy, like Mr. Kennedy. Sommes, who   
was already annoyed with his wife and sister-in-law, did not find this funny   
and quickly another heated argument sprung up between father and son. Leigha, soon, was battered at from all parties to take a side.  
  
She looked up in relief when Buckston cautiously opened the door and caught   
her eye. She made her way to the butler and hurriedly closed the door behind her.  
  
"A message for you, Miss Leigha, just arrived." He said holding out the   
salver. She took the letter and escaped upstairs to her room, where she   
closed out the chaos of the household.  
  
And here she laid for the last two hours, holding the message against her   
chest and praying it was from Archie. Finally, she could no longer stand the   
suspense and she eagerly broke the seal. She paled at what she read, it   
chilled her to the very marrow of her bones.  
  
Miss Sommes,  
  
You have no clue as to my identity, and it must remain so. I have heard from   
an acquaintance that you are being courted by a Lt. Archibald Kennedy. I am,   
also, to understand that you are an innocent young lady of sizable fortune,   
and I cannot in good conscience, remain silent on certain information I have   
regarding Lt. Kennedy.  
  
I pray this reaches you before you pledge your troth to him. Madame, he is   
not what he seems. I know him for what he truly is, Miss Sommes; and that   
truth is that Archie Kennedy is a sodomite, a lover of men. You have only to   
mention the name Jack Simpson to him or his men, and you will see the guilt   
and the truth of it on their faces. I will not go into detail, as you are a   
genteel lady of good birth and decent upbringing, but I will go so far as to   
say, that many suspect more to his close friendship with Lt. Hornblower than   
meets the eye.  
  
I apologize if I have shocked you, but I believe this unpleasant business of   
informing you to be my duty.  
  
A Friend.  
  
Leigha dropped the letter as though it had burned her, she stared at it in   
horror. She couldn't believe what she just read, Archie a...a...sodomite? No,   
that couldn't be true. He couldn't have kissed her or touched her as he did,   
unless he was an excellent actor.  
  
She, quickly picked up the letter and hid it under her mattress where it   
would remain out of sight. She'd wait until she saw Archie again, then she   
would show him the letter and find out the truth for herself.   
  
Pray God, it was all a lie.  
  
  
  



	8. The Proposal

"Hurry, Horatio!" Archie called from the bottom of the inn's stairway.  
  
"I'm coming, Archie! Stay calm!" Horatio yelled back as he closed the room door and descended the stairs. "One would think you in a hurry, Mr. Kennedy."  
  
Archie grumbled something beneath his breath and Horatio laughed as he caught bits and pieces of it.  
  
"I presume, it is I you wish to keelhaul and not Leigha. I heard both of our names in that mumbled speech and wish to clarify the victim." Horatio couldn't resist teasing.  
  
"I SAID!" Archie bellowed, he flushed and lowered his voice when the other patrons turned towards him and stared. "I said, that if you delay any longer, I will personally see you keelhauled. Now belay teasing me, Horatio, I'm already a nervous mess."  
  
"What have you to be nervous about? It's not as if you're proposing marriage or anything like that...oh, wait, you are proposing marriage."  
  
"Just wait until it is your turn, Horatio." Archie threatened, "Just you wait."  
  
"Do you really need me along, Archie?" Horatio asked.  
  
"Yes, you must keep Glory company while I talk to Leigha alone. I want to know her answer before I approach her father."  
  
Horatio scowled, "Must I keep that woman company? Couldn't you lock her in an attic for a while?"  
  
"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer, Horatio." Archie muttered.  
  
"Better yet, a nice, small padded room at Bedlam."  
  
"Horatio!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Buckston had a footman show the two officers out into the garden where Leigha walked with Glory. They all greeted each other, but Leigha seemed a little cool towards Archie. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
Horatio, too, caught the almost chilly reception and the way Leigha had quickly removed her hand from Archie's. Concerned for his friend and knowing that now would be a good to time to leave them alone, he asked Glory, without further complaint, to show him the gardens.  
  
She looked bewildered at his request, but after darting a glance at Leigha and Archie, she nodded her assent and walked off with him.  
  
"Do you know what is wrong?" He whispered.  
  
"No," Glory whispered back, "she has mentioned nothing. Come to think of it, she has not mentioned Archie at all, the last couple of days."  
  
"Not at all?"  
  
"No, Horatio, not one word."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A tense silence remained between Archie and Leigha. Unable to stand it any longer, he broke it. "You look prettier than ever, Elf." He complimented, though he noticed that she looked pale and tired. There were deep circles under her eyes, which themselves, teemed with a thousand emotions. He wished he could hold her in his arms and soothe her troubles, but something in the way she held herself away from him prevented his approach.  
  
"Thank you." She said flatly.  
  
"Leigha, is there something troubling you? You look as if you have not slept in days."  
  
Leigha opened her mouth as if to say something, then quickly turned her back, gathered her composure, and then turned to face him again with a wan smile pasted on her lips, "Tis nothing, Archie. The household has been at sixes and sevens the last couple of days. No one is talking to anyone else except me, and I am run ragged."  
  
Archie smiled, "My poor Elf, come, maybe I can kiss you and make it better?"  
  
"I am fine, Archie, really." Leigha said abruptly, then winced as she saw hurt cross his features.  
  
"Leigha, will you please tell me what is going on? Is it something I have done?" Archie asked hoarsely.  
  
"I received a letter while you were away." She said briskly, before she could lose her nerve. "Here," she thrust the letter at him, "perhaps you should read it."  
  
Archie took the letter and opened it. He read it quickly, then looked up at Leigha with shocked eyes. His hands trembled as he held the paper away from him, as if it were tainted, and slowly shook his head from side to side. The blood had drained from his face leaving him deathly pale. His blue eyes stood out in stark relief in the pallor of his face and they were filled with a strange mixture of pain, terror, shame and guilt.  
  
It was the guilt that broke through Leigha's concern, "My God," she whispered, "it's true."  
  
"NO!" Archie exclaimed forcefully.  
  
"I don't believe you. I can see it in your eyes, the letter was right."  
  
"No, Leigha, no! It wasn't like that!" He denied gripping her shoulders and shaking her in his agitation.  
  
"Don't touch me, Archie." She ordered, jerking away from him. "Leave, don't ever come back. I won't say anything about the letter, but I never want to see you again."  
  
"Leigha, please, Love, listen to me, "Archie pleaded, "I can't tell you what happened. I don't even want to remember, but trust me. Please, trust me?"  
  
"Trust you?" She asked coldly, "Oh, I trusted you, Archie. I gave you my heart, I let you take liberties with me, and what did I get for that kind of trust? A sodomite, who planned to marry me for my fortune. Were you and your lover planning to murder me afterwards? I was such a bloody fool to believe you could love me. What was I thinking? You, Sir, are wasted on the Navy, when Drury Lane would have suited your talents better. Now leave and never darken my doorway again!"  
  
Archie looked at her with agony plainly drawn on his face. He could see the edges of his vision darken and feel himself withdrawing from all awareness of his surroundings. He knew he was on the verge of a fit. For the first time in his life, he could feel the start of one and helpless to do anything about it, he collapsed, shaking, at Leigha's feet.  
  
She dropped to her knees at his side and looked around for someone she could send for help. She spied a cap of dark curls over a hedge and screamed, "Horatio! It's Archie, come quick!"  
  
Horatio came running around a turn and slid on his knees to a stop besides Archie's thrashing figure. "It's all right. Archie, " he murmured as he held his friend's head on his lap, "Shhh...Archie, your fine."  
  
"Should I..." Leigha began, licking lips gone dry in fear, "should I send for the Doctor?"  
  
"No," Horatio answered shaking his head, "he'll be fine. See, he's already calming."  
  
Archie lay still, his breathing harsh and uneven. He stretched out from the ball he had been curled into and tried to take deep, calming breaths. He looked up into Leigha's eyes and caught the pity in them.  
  
"Better that you would look at me with contempt again." He sneered at her, then turned his face to Horatio and murmured, "Take me back to the inn, Horatio."  
  
"Archie, mayhap it would be better for you to rest here."  
  
"No, Horatio," he said, grabbing a fistful of Horatio's shirt and glancing back at Leigha, "she want me gone. She thinks Simpson and I were lovers. She thinks *you* my lover now. She'll never understand the truth, I told you so."  
  
"Could we have use of a carriage, Miss Sommes?" Horatio asked giving into Archie's protest.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! No, you may *not* have use of a carriage." Leigha snapped, concern for Archie evident in her eyes and voice, "Archie's in no shape to travel. You'll stay tonight. I'll send Pax around to the inn to collect your things."  
  
"No," Archie objected, "we go back to the inn."  
  
"Horatio glanced at Leigha in gratitude and helping Archie up, they made their way slowly to an upstairs guestchamber, despite his strident arguments.  
  
Leigha watched as Horatio helped get Archie settled into the bed and then softly called out from the doorway, "I'll leave you. You have only to ring if you need anything. I'll tell my father Archie was taken suddenly ill."  
  
She glanced over at Archie, but he kept his face stubbornly turned away from her. Horatio walked over to the door and whispered a thank you.  
  
"Tell him, I'm sorry." She whispered back, "Let him know that I'm willing to trust him, that I made a horrible mistake."  
  
"He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Come back a little later, Leigha."  
  
She nodded and left the room. Glory was waiting for her in the parlor and she walked straight into her friend's open arms and cried.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
She sat by his bedside and watched the flickering candlelight cast shadows over his handsome features. He muttered in his sleep and then began to strike out at something.  
  
"No! Simpson, no!" He cried out, sitting straight up in bed.  
  
Leigha moved to sit on the bedside and put her hands on his shoulders, "Archie, wake up. It me, Leigha."  
  
He slowly turned his head towards her and smiled in recognition. "My little Leigha."  
  
Then he became fully aware of his surroundings and pulled away from her, "Go 'way."  
  
"No, I am not going to go away." She said ignoring the little sting that came with his words. After all, did she expect him to give her a warm welcome after the debacle of this afternoon?  
  
"Go, Leigha, I'm too tired to fight with you anymore."  
  
"I don't want to fight with you, I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't understand what was going on, but I do now."  
  
"Damn, Horatio! He had no right to tell you."  
  
"He didn't tell me anything. I'm *not* stupid, Archie. I figured it out for myself. I may be sheltered, but I'm not blind to what kinds of evil exist in the world. You were forced, no, I must call it by what it truly is, you were...raped by this Simpson, weren't you?"   
  
"I don't wish to talk about it! Now, leave me alone, damn it!" he snapped turning away.  
  
"Then don't talk about it, Archie, but know that I'll be here to listen if you ever decide to. I promise, I won't judge or jump to conclusions this time." She offered, gently stroking the nape of his neck. She leaned down to place a tender kiss upon the satiny stretch of skin, "I was wrong, Archie. I was scared and insecure, I kept thinking you were too good to be true. That there had to be a catch, this whole thing was too perfect to happen to me, and I used the letter as a convenient tool to push you away, to punish you for loving me."  
  
"He ruined me, Leigha" He said so quietly, she had to strain to hear him," He destroyed me over and over again. I thought I would go mad. It wasn't just the humiliation and pain, Leigha, it was the fact that I *let* him use me like...like...a...a whore. I didn't stop him or fight him, I didn't even *try*. I was too frightened by him, everyone was. That's no excuse, though, I should have done something...*anything* to stop the abuse."  
  
"Oh, Archie." She said with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"You see why I couldn't tell you? To let you know what a coward I was? I was another man's vessel, Leigha. Who wants that? Once, you asked me if I could love someone like you, the real question is can *you* love someone like *me*? Can you, Leigha? You could barely look upon me, barely stand my touch, but hours ago; can you love me, accept me, know that you know my dirty secret?"  
  
"Dearest Archie, how stupid I was. I shall never forgive myself for the pain I caused you!" Leigha berated herself, her hands framed his face and the tears in her eyes spilled down her cheeks.  
  
He tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let him. "I don't want your pity."  
  
"No, no, not pity," she murmured, covering his eyes, cheek, lips and jaw with kisses, "please, Love, don't pull away from me. I don't care about that, you're all that matters. I don't pity you, but I do hurt for you. Archie, what that sick bastard did to you was a heinous crime, but *you* do not disgust me. I love you, want you, need you. Oh, Love, I need you very badly."  
  
He looked into her eyes in amazement, not sure that he understood her meaning. She stood up and keeping her eyes locked on his, she let her gown fall from her body.  
  
"Leigha..." he breathed, his voice trailing off as his eyes traveled over her body from head to toe. Then, with a strangled cry he pulled her into his arms and rolled her onto the bed beneath him. He began to worship her with lips, hands and body.  
  
She loosened his queue and removed his nightshirt, she ran her hands down his muscular back and flanks and sighed his name in pleasure.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I? I know I was a little rough, but it's been a long time since I've had a woman." He asked, then realized how she might construe such a comment, "Oh, God, Leigha, I didn't mean that you were *any* woman. What I meant was...that you were...oh, bloody hell."  
  
Leigha laughed and placed her fingers against his lips, "I know what you meant, Archie. Now hush, before you end up digging yourself into a hole you cannot possibly climb out of."  
  
Archie smiled at her and placed a kiss against her fingers, then laid them on his chest. She placed her head on his shoulders and played with his loosened hair, "Archie?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he replied absently as he enjoyed the sensual feel of her hair tangled about them and her warm, soft body pressed against his.  
  
"It only hurt for a moment. After that, I felt only pleasure. I love you, Archie." She said shyly burying her face in the curve between his neck and shoulder. She took a deep breath and then another as she reveled in the spicy scent of his skin.  
  
"I love you, as well." He answered tenderly, then with a devilish grin he pulled her atop his body. She blushed at the strange position, but did not move from it. She lowered her head onto his chest and sighed blissfully. He tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes, at that moment, he didn't think he could be any happier.  
  
"Please God," he silently prayed, "don't take this away from me."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Archie was startled awake from a deep sleep by the sound of a door closing. He shot up in bed and quickly clutched the covers to him.  
  
"Good morning, slugabed." Came the amused voice of Horatio as his eyes took in the disheveled state of the bed as well as it's unclothed occupant. He casually handed Archie his nightshirt from where it had landed across the room. "That must have been some nightmare."  
  
"Shut up, Horatio." Came Archie's laughing reply. He pulled the shirt over his head and looked at Horatio expectantly. Horatio raised his brow quizzically.  
  
"Where's my breakfast?" Archie demanded.  
  
"Good Lord, man! Do I look like a serving wench?" Horatio teased.  
  
"No," Archie shot back, "wenches are usually more comely and not scrawny as chickens."  
  
"Chickens are noble birds, Mr. Kennedy."  
  
"Aye, stuffed and basted in their own juices."  
  
Their teasing was interrupted by a light knock on the door. A maid entered the room, carrying a tray laden with food. Leigha followed closely on her heels. She greeted Horatio with a smile, then blushed as she meet Archie's eyes but her smiled widened. She walked to his bedside to fluff his pillows and straighten his blanket.  
  
"Okay, Millie, set the tray down and you may go." She told the maid, who did as she was bid and left the room after bobbing a quick curtsey.  
  
Leigha perched herself primly on the edge of the bed and fussily smoothed her skirt down. Archie glanced at her and with a grin, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. She turned to him with a brilliant smile.  
  
"You look very pretty today, Leigha." Horatio complimented, "There's something different about you, but I can't put my finger on it..."  
  
Leigha gave him a startled glance and then lowered her eyes in embarrassment. She missed the glare Archie shot Horatio in warning.  
  
"I know what it is," he continued, "you arranged your hair differently. It's very becoming, you should wear it like that more often."  
  
"Yes, I did. Thank you, Horatio." She said, twining her fingers in one of the long ringlets that rested over her right shoulder.  
  
Archie looked over at her and had to swallow his laughter. He *knew* exactly why she had arranged her hair in that manner, somewhere under that shiny mass of curls, was a large love bite.  
  
"Yes, it is becoming," He teased her, "I, daresay, you'll be wearing your hair like that quite often."  
  
"Eat, Archie." She said, picking up a sausage and stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
Millie came flying into the room after a preemptory knock, "Gracious, Miss Leigha, pardon me, but ye bes' come quickly."  
  
"What is it, Millie?"  
  
" 'Is Grace 'as come unexpected like, well not really unexpected, Miss Genevieve known about 'is arrival; she jus' didn't tell no one. And Miss Gloriana, she 'as come, too. Milady is in an uproar sumfink awful, Miss." Millie told Leigha in one breath.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake," Leigha said impatiently, "if you will excuse me? Archie, you just rest up here today."  
  
"Yes, mam." Archie replied obediently, giving Horatio a wink.  
  
"Horatio, you will join us for tea?" Leigha asked.  
  
"Uh, no. I think I'll stay and keep Archie out of trouble, Leigha." Horatio declined.  
  
"Nonsense, you *will* come down for tea with His Grace, the Duke of Belshear." Leigha insisted.  
  
"Oh, 'urry, Miss," Millie begged wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"Tell them I'll be down directly. Have Cook bring out the marmalade and inform Buckston that we shall use the Peers' service." Leigha instructed.  
  
"Yes, Miss." Millie said and left quickly.  
  
"Now, Horatio, you *are* coming down and you *will* take tea with us. How often do you get to spend the afternoon with the upper echelon of society?"  
  
"I once had dinner with a French Count." Horatio hedged, but gave in when he noticed the pleading in her eyes. "Oh, very well. I wish I was the one who had the fit."  
  
"Don't worry, H'ratio, You'll be in the company of both Genevieve and Glory, there is still a good possibility of you having one before the afternoon wanes." Archie teased wriggling happily into the feather mattress.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Poor Leigha," Horatio thought as he sat with her family and their guests, "she is surrounded by lunatics."  
  
He watched with awe as she sat in their midst, serenely sipping her tea. She deflected the barbs thrown at her by Genny and His Grace, who amazingly resembled a large frog, with a shrug and a laugh. She kept Glory from flying off the handle in her defense, and she kept her father and stepmother's bickering from getting out of hand. She did all this and still managed to look as tranquil as a country painting. Horatio was beginning to envy Archie his luck in finding her. What man could *not* want such a virtuous woman as a wife?"  
  
When he could politely do so, he excused himself from the group and went to check on Archie. He found him sitting in a chair by the window, his booted feet crossed at the ankles. A frown marred his features as he contemplated the view.  
  
"What is it, Archie?" Horatio asked.  
  
Archie jumped, "Oh, it's you. Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."  
  
"Would you care to tell me about what?"  
  
"Leigha." Archie replied, "Horatio, she knows the truth, she saw me at my lowest and, yet, she *loves* me. How can I ever repay her the gift she's given me, and then last night she...ummm...she..."  
  
"Gave herself to you?" Horatio supplied helpfully.  
  
Archie flushed crimson and nodded.  
  
"She's amazing, Archie. You should have seen her handle her family, and she wasn't even ruffled. I would have been tempted to shoot them, or myself, by now. You could do no better than her, but when are you going to ask for her hand? In light of the current...ahem...situation, I honestly hope you have already taken care of that detail." Horatio queried with a lift of his brow.  
  
"Er..." Archie's blush deepened, "I forgot to."  
  
"You forgot to?" Horatio echoed incredulously.  
  
"It was the heat of the moment, you see and then I fell asleep."  
  
"You fell asleep?"  
  
"What are you? Blackbeard's parrot? Will you belay repeating everything I say." Archie retorted irritably  
  
Before either men could say anything else, a huge commotion broke out below stairs. Horatio and Archie shot to their feet and down the stairs to mid-landing.  
  
"You, bitch! You, scheming, selfish bitch!" Leigha screamed as she struggled against her father's restraining grasp. Genevieve cowered in her fiance's arms and an angry red imprint of Leigha's hand marred the perfection of one pale cheek. "How dare you interfere in my life! I should have known *you'd* have something to do with the letter!"  
  
Horatio stood in openmouthed astonishment and Archie raised a brow and whispered, "Not a feather ruffled, H'ratio?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
They sat in Sommes study, Leona had been sent upstairs to rest, She claimed that the days excitement had taken a toll on her nerves, which in her delicate condition, could not be considered healthy.  
  
It was just Genevieve, Leigha and Archie. Leigha's cheeks were still flushed and her eyes still blazed with anger. To her satisfaction, Genevieve's cheek still showed the mark of her hand.  
  
"Now you will explain yourself, Leigha." Sommes demanded, "Good God, girl, 'tis not like you to be so unevened tempered."  
  
"She had a nasty letter sent to me, Father. It was filled with the most vicious lies about Archie!"  
  
"It was not a lie!" Genny protested, "Eustace heard the story from his cousin, a former lieutenant aboard the Justinian."  
  
"Silence!" Sommes demanded, "Now, what is so important in a letter that it causes such a hullabaloo?"  
  
"Mr. Kennedy, though I am too much a lady to want to repeat the word, is a sodomite, sir."  
  
"Genny, you best have good evidence to support such a slanderous remark." Sommes warned.  
  
Leigha felt Archie stiffen at the remark. She placed her hand on his thigh and gave it a slight, comforting squeeze before settling it back upon her own lap. He looked at her with heartbreaking hopelessness. She gave him a small yet brave smile and mouthed silently for him to trust her.  
  
"Of course, I can support the charge, Ainsley." Genny sneered," His Grace's cousin, Lt. Reginald Clement, was a fourth lieutenant aboard the ship when Mr. Kennedy first joined as midshipman. He told Eustace about the relationship between Jack Simpson and Mr. Kennedy. He, also, explained that shortly after Mr. Hornblower's arrival, a friendship sprang up between the two men and Mr. Simpson must've taken exception to it upon *his* return to the Justinian because a duel was fought. That duel was followed by another, this one after their transfer to the Indefatigable, and Mr. Simpson was killed."  
  
Sommes turned to Archie and asked," Is this true, sir?"  
  
"No!" Archie denied emphatically, "Mr. Simpson and Horatio did indeed fight a duel, but only one, sir. The first time a shipmate, Mr. Clayton, ended up fighting the duel after Horatio was rendered unconscious. That was brought about after Mr. Simpson accused Horatio of cheating at whist. The second duel was also for reasons that had naught to do with me."  
  
"Are you saying you have no clue as to why the duel was fought?" Sommes queried softly.  
  
"At the time of that duel, sir, I was a French prisoner. You'll have to ask Horatio if you wish to know the reasons, but if I may say, it has no bearing on the situation now. I have been grossly accused of what amounts to a crime and it has nothing to do with Horatio. We are not lovers, sir." Archie stated, looking Sommes directly in the eyes. His voice ringing with a conviction that never wavered.  
  
Leigha looked at him with pride in her eyes, "Father, I believe him. You must believe him, too."  
  
Sommes turned towards his daughter, there was confidence in her voice he had not heard before. He glanced at her, then at Archie, then back again at Leigha. An understanding seem to come to him, he stopped pacing and sat down behind his desk. He calmly steepled his fingers and stared at them all.  
  
"Genevieve, your behavior is inexcusable. You have done nothing but show yourself to be a selfish, silly child. You are to marry a Duke, and yet, you still find it necessary to do something so petty and jealous. I am done with you, Genny. You will still marry from this house, but after that I never wish to see you in this house again."  
  
"We'll see what Leona says about that." Genny replied smugly.  
  
"I AM MASTER IN THIS HOUSE! MY WORD IS LAW!!" Sommes roared, slapping his palms on he desk.  
  
Genny jumped to her feet, "You stupid, old fool! You can nothing but your perfect, precious, sweet little Leigha! She can do no wrong! She can tell no lie! Well, let me tell you about your slut of a daughter, Miss Paragon of Perfection! I saw her sneak out of Mr. Kennedy's room early this morning dressed in nothing but her shift and carrying her clothes! So now, tell me about dearest, *innocent* Leigha!"   
  
"To your room, Genevieve, "Somme ordered," I have never raised a hand in anger against anyone in my family, but I am strongly tempted now. Get thee gone!"  
  
Genny flounced out of the room. Sommes shot a stern look at Archie and Leigha. "Is this true, Daughter?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Leigha said simply.  
  
"Sir Ainsley," Archie interjected, " I was going to do this before the drama occurred. I want to marry Leigha. I am not the richest nor the best choice for her, but I love her. I will do all I humanly can to insure her comfort and to make her happy. I have selfish reasons as to why I wish her to marry me, I cannot live without her. It is easier for me to deal with what demons I have when I know she is there to comfort and support me."  
  
Sommes looked at Leigha, "Is he what you want? Will you be content with a Naval Officer, who'll be at sea more often than naught?"  
  
"Yes, Papa." Leigha once more replied simply, but the light in her eyes and the smile on her face told Sommes more than words could ever express.  
  
Archie leaned towards her and cupped her chin in his hand, "Be sure, Leigha, be very sure. I could not survive if you ended up hating me later. I cannot keep you in the style you have been accustomed to. An officer's pay is very scant and the allowance I get from my father is not much more. Your life as my wife will not be simple."  
  
"I am sure, Archie." She assured him and leaned in to gently kiss him. Archie wrapped his arms around her and happily returned the kiss.  
  
Sommes, who was obviously forgotten, smiled and as he watched the two lovers embrace, he murmured, "Welcome to the family."  
  
  
  



	9. The Wedding

October 19, 1798  
  
Archie  
  
Leigha walked towards me, on the arm of her beaming father, a vision in white velvet and lace. She held her head up proudly and smiled that serene smile of hers, the one that never fails to light me up from the inside and give me a sense of peace.  
  
Horatio, who stood as my best man, lost his composure for a moment and I felt him lightly nudge me in the back. I think I smiled, but my nerves had taken over and I wasn't sure of anything. Two thoughts kept kept running through my mind, "My God, she's beautiful!" and "Pray, do not let me have a fit or loose my stomach!"  
  
Her walk down the aisle towards me was interminable. The closer she got, the further away she actually seemed to be. My focus was all on her, my sweet, pretty, passionate, little Elf. I could hear the swish of her gown over the red carpeting. I could smell the flowers that decorated the church. I could hear the beating of my heart in my ears. I could see her lovely brown eyes shining with happiness, adoration, and, most importantly, love. I watched the sunlight through the windows play in the mahogany lights of her hair, and caress the softness of her porcelain cheeks.  
  
I glanced about the church for a moment, and there in it's confines, I saw all that made the best and worst of me. My stern, disapproving, autocratic father, who now smiled and rubbed his hands gleefully; for once, his sickly, scapegrace son was doing something right in marrying a great heiress. My sweet mother, seemingly haughty in her elegant beauty, clutching her rosary and looking so very sure of herself, but overwhelmed and bewildered by all the conflicting personalities in our large family. My elder sister, Evelyn, or should I say, Sister Mary Penitence, who escaped our family at an early age to live in cloistered serenity in an Irish nunnery. My two elder brothers, Jacob and Edwin, the banes of my existence. I feared them even now; bored, disolute men with nothing to lose in seeing me made the fool, again.   
  
Then there were my darlings, Annelise and Avery, the two who seemed the least affected by our family dynamics. They smiled and went about their merry ways, disregarding the dictates of our father and confounding our poor mother. Laughing out right at the bluster of our brothers and rolling their eyes at our pious sister. When it came to the twins, I defied my father everytime, with the harshest of consequences. They were strong and happy, sometimes sacrifice is not a bad thing.  
  
Now, the one person who truly mattered, the only one who seemed to understand me, had just placed her hand in mine. I could feel it trembling and I saw the soft sheen of tears in her eyes and sparkling on her lashes. Oh, dearest Love, I have a thousand things to tell you, but it's all jumbled inside my head. What man would not slay a million dragons for a woman so filled with willing devotion and trust? What man could turn away from one with such beauty of spirit and soul? A fool, I tell you! And I have cease to be that.  
  
"Do you, Archibald Fenster Kennedy..." The priest asks and I see Leigha's lips tremble with barely contained mirth. All right, I don't have the greatest of middle names. I've always consoled myself that I was named after my paternal grandfather, otherwise my middle name could be Oxnard. "...to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do!" I answer, my voice ringing with conviction. Yes! I have done the right thing in making this angel mine.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. What we have joined together in the eyes of God, let no man tear asunder."  
  
I bend my head to kiss her sweet lips...Praise Lord.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Leigha  
  
Heaven's, I am nervous! Even the constant chatter of dear Glory cannot stop the butterflies. My Aunt Clara, fussily arranges another curl, another fold of my dress, another rose in my bouquet, until I am ready to scream. I feel confined, terrified. I don't know why it is called cold feet when it's your entire body that feels numb?   
  
I guess in some ways, I am more fortunate than other women who must tread the path to matrimony without the benefit of even knowing anything about the man they are to spend their lives with. Those women have no clue what lies before them, whether or not their husbands are kind and gentle or rutting beasts. I know Archie, I know him as intimately as a woman could know a man. I steal a secret caress of my stomach; yes, I know Archie very well indeed.  
  
Then why am I terrified? I believe it's because I'm going from my father's home, a place of familiarity to me, to my husband's home, a place that has no memories for me and from what I heard bears only the saddest ones for him. Let me explain this, after our wedding trip, which will be to my father's lodge in Northumbria, I am to return to live with the Kennedy's until Archie's return from the West Indies. When he comes back, sometime in April, he and I will then have time to find our own home. I am trying to convince him to find a small cottage near Portsmouth, so I will always be close to welcome him back from a voyage.  
  
I hear the wedding march begin and I nearly bolt from the church, but then I see my father, such pride on his face. I take a deep breath and place my shaking hand on my father's arm.  
  
"You look so like your mother on our wedding day," he whispers to me, the moistness of tears in his eyes, "you are lovely, child."  
  
I smile, tremously. Such words from him I thought never to hear. I enter the large chapel and see him. My man... so strong, so handsome in his dress uniform. The light pouring through the stained glass windows halo around his blonde head and the shadows seem to create an illusion of wings sprouting from his shoulders. I blink and the image disappears, leaving only a smiling, nervous Archie. My heart leaps in my chest and, now, I feel only excitement and pride. This beautiful, gentle man is mine. I only hope I can remain deserving of this gift God has bestowed upon me.  
  
I arrive at his side, the walk down the aisle seeming to have taken days, I feel his large callused hand surrounding, enveloping my smaller one. The warmth begins, spreading up my arms and into the very core of me. He looks into my eyes with those very blue orbs of his and the emotion I read in them; the desire, the love, leaves me with the urge to weep in gratitude. I feel safe. I feel at home. I feel cherished. He swallows heavily, and I know he, too, is swept away by the moment.   
  
"Do you Leigha Elizabeth Sommes, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love, honor and obey..." I glance at Archie and mouth 'when it suits me', he looks at me with a raised brow, but I see the laughter in his eyes, "...forsaking all others until death do you part?"  
  
"Oh, I do!" I reply eagerly, causing a stir of amusement among the guests.  
  
The priest blesses the ring and Archie slides it onto my finger, repeating, "With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee honor. And with all my worldly possessions, I thee bestow."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. What we have joined together in the eyes of God, let no man tear asunder."  
  
I raise my lips for his kiss. We seal our promises and our happiness in the locking of our lips...Praise Lord.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
